


A Tangled Mess

by Silex



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Humor, Knitting, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Red Heart Super Saver saw the newest addition to the sewing basket and knew envy.





	A Tangled Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).

Red Heart coiled and twisted and snarled with envy. Malabrigo Sock practically glowed, was soft and fine and everything that it wasn’t. It had been there first, had been used for far more, but was it held in high regard?

Basic, beginner, and so many other denigrations.

It wound and unwound, raveled and knotted, knowing that its nature was of necessity rather than to be cherished and treated with care.

A dance of knitting without needles, though needles were incorporated in the end, impaling as though to hold it all in place. So many skeins bound into one glorious mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the violence is only between skeins of yarn, but given the fandom the tag felt right.


End file.
